Mudanças diferentes
by Dada.Dina-chan .D
Summary: Desde que estam juntos, Sakura vive fazendo mudanças diferentes, mais chamadas de brincadeiras pelo Uchiha. Sera que ele conseguira acha-la?


**N/A**: Bom, essa é minha primeira postagem aqui no Fanfiction, á vim aqui um tanto de vez e, sinceramente, a minha fic vai ser uma bosta, comparada com as outras i.i

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, porque senão a Sakura não seria tão chorona e nem a Hinata tão timida, oh, e os garotos iam namorar comigo P.

**Dedicado:** A ninguem menos que vocês pessoas que vou conhecer, e que espero que gostem da one C:

**Descrição:** _Desde que estam juntos, Sakura vive fazendo mudanças diferentes, mais chamadas de brincadeiras para o Uchiha. Sera que ele conseguira acha-la?_

* * *

**_Maneiras diferentes_**

Sasuke POV'S

Mais uma vez ela conseguiu fugir de mim. Esse esconde-esconde já estava me estressando. Sakura vivia falando que deveria parar com essa minha iTPM/I. Na hora, quis matá-la – se conseguisse – mas aquele seu sorriso cativante não permite.

/Sasuke POV'S

Havia chegado em casa depois de mais um dia de missões rank S.

Provavelmente Sakura já havia chegado, pois a casa estava totalmente arrumada, não só arrumada, como super organizada.

Após sentir um inigualável e extremamente prazeroso cheiro de sua comida, foi à cozinha, havia preparado Yakisoba, seu prato preferido (essa eu que inventei). Ao lado, viu um bilhete:

"_Se quiseres me encontrar, terás de procurar,_

_no azul do mar, junto as perolas que com ele esta_."

Sakura escrevera. Ninguém gostara tanto de fazer novas "maneiras" de diverti-lo desse jeito. Porem, cada vez mais, esse "pique-pega" ficava complicado.

Sem perder tempo, Sasuke já sabia onde poderia começar a achá-la. Sakura vivera falando que os olhos azul mar do Naruto, combinavam com as perolas de Hinata. Fora direto para casa de seu "irmão".

'_**Naruto! Dá-me a outra pista**__!'_

'_**Fora rápido, em Teme**__?'_

'_**E o da Hinata**__?'_

'_**Agora você terá que procura-la. Boa Sorte**__.'_

Sasuke nada diz, somente lê a pista.

"_Se já achou o mar, a perola terás de procurar._

_Junto das flores está, alguém que queira encontrar_."

Ino. Foi somente o que pensara. Saiu em disparada em busca da loira, até que a achou conversando com Hinata, em frente à floricultura.

'_**Ino, a dica**_!'

'_**Está aqui educado, vê se não engasga com ela**_.'

'_**A... Aqui está a minha Sasu... Sasuke-kun**_.'

Diz Hinata, entregando um bombom para ele.

Sasuke nada entendera. Resolveu então ler a pista de Ino.

"_Se já acharas as flores junto de seu doce sabor, _

_terás de achar o sabor de sua doce flor._"

Nada soube falar, nada soube pensar. Sabia que Sakura estava se referindo a si própria, sentia que estava perto de achá-la. Mas aonde? Releu novamente a pista, e como em um flash back, lembrou-se do dia em que sua amada o obrigara a ir para a casa de Tenten –agora, a mansão Hyuuga- comer suas apetitosas guloseimas.

Sem perder tempo, Sasuke saltou de telhado em telhado para chegar-lhe a casa de seu companheiro da AMBU. Que por acaso, estava namorando com Tenten na porta da mansão, há pouco tempo atrás, mal imaginava estar vendo uma cena daquelas, muito menos se ridicularizando a interrompê-los por causa de sua amada Sakura.

'_**Tenten!**_'

Num súbito movimento, ela lhe tacou o papel enrolado numa pedra.

'_**Agora vaza**_!'

Disse ela, num tom seco e mórbido, que até Neji ficou assustado.

Sasuke saiu de perto do "casal apaixonado" e fora ler a pista, um pouco mais afastado. Após desenrolar o papel, assustou-se com a pedra que vira, uma _pedra Ruivina_. Uma pedra negra e fria, que suporta fortes tempestades sem abalar-se, apelido que Sakura dera a Sasuke por causa da semelhança entre a pedra e ele.

Sem prestar atenção, Sasuke percebe que não a nada escrito no papel, somente um flor de cerejeira que tão pouco havia percebido.

..

Doces e meigas mãos tampam seus olhos, e uma voz doce e suave sussurra em seu ouvido.

'_**Me achou.**_'

Sasuke vira-se e depara-se com um lindo par de esmeraldas, que, como sempre, brilhavam ao encontrar-se com aquela imensidão de escuridão que era os olhos ônix de Sasuke.

A brincadeira não havia acabado.

Havia somente começado.

De um jeito diferente.

Após um beijo.

Tudo recomeça.

..

..

Porem, de um jeito ibmais/i/b diferente possível.

Owari


End file.
